


Kayoubi

by AgentAyu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, One Shot Collection, Tyzula Tuesday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentAyu/pseuds/AgentAyu
Summary: Kayoubi is Tuesday in Japanese with the literal translation being 'Fire Day'. Collection of one-shots for TyzulaTuesday. Modern AU.





	1. Kimono

**Author's Note:**

> 11Oct16 - Kimono - Azula and Ty Lee attending the Fire Festival together.
> 
> Warning: Minor mentions/implications of child abuse.

Azula sighed for the umptenth time as she looked at her phone’s clock again seeing it was five minutes past the time she and Ty Lee agreed to meet up for the Fire Festival. Originally she hadn’t planned on attending, but after she once again accidentally hurt Ty Lee’s feelings she had chose to go with the other girl as an apology. The last time the princess attended the Fire Festival was three years ago with her her mother, step-father, half-sister, and Zuko after Ozai was incarcerated.

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” Ty Lee exclaimed when she saw Azula. “I didn’t realize how much harder it was going to be walking with a kimono on.”

The princess didn’t respond right away as she was in awe. Ty Lee’s kimono was white with a simple pink cherry blossom design. “And that’s exactly why I don’t bother wearing one unless I absolutely have to for royal duties.”

Ty Lee playfully stuck her tongue out. “But you’re always so beautiful in your kimono! Of course you know how to take a simple outfit and make it absolutely fashionable.”

Like many times whenever Azula went out in public not under official royale business, she always dressed simply to avoid attraction from her subjects who might recognize her. Usually they never do. Tonight she was wearing black leather jacket, jeans, and combat boots with a dark red henley. Her hair was also in a ponytail instead of it’s customary top knot.

“Well of course I do. Just because I dress casual doesn’t mean I don’t dress properly.” Azula sneered. “You… look beautiful yourself, Ty Lee.”

The cheerleader blushed and giggled. “Thank you, Azula. C’mon let’s go before we miss anymore of the festival.” Ty Lee grabbed Azula’s hand and dragged her into the crowd.

Throughout the evening Azula was fairly quiet except when occasionally interacting with Ty Lee. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy the other girl’s company, quite the opposite, but the princess had her mind elsewhere. Noticing that Ty Lee had stopped talking and was staring at her did Azula realize her mind wandered a little too far.

“What was it you said, Ty Lee?”

“I asked if you were okay. You haven’t exactly been here for most of the evening and you completely missed your family who passed us a few minutes ago.”

“Sorry… it’s been a long day.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ty Lee asked while giving Azula’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“No, it’s the usual B.S. for this time of year. Mother is getting on my nerves being overly concerned when I want to be left alone. Sometimes it’s unbearable living with her instead of just living in the palace, but of course my shrink won’t allow that. At least the brat knows when to leave me alone.”

Ty Lee shook her head. “Despite you calling Kiyi, ‘brat’, you know you care for your sister. Since you don’t want to talk about it in detail just a simple yes or no. Are you okay? Really okay?”

Azula gave Ty Lee a small smile. “Yes… no… somewhere in between. I’m as okay as I can be. I prefer not to have it brought up every year though. He’s in prison for the rest of his life and I’m seeing a shrink until I’m cleared of the ‘emotional and psychological trauma’. It’s been three years, how much longer does the doctor need to clear me?”

“Well, your father did psychologically abuse you and Zuko and more…” Ty Lee shook her head quickly. “Okay! Dropping the topic since you said you didn’t want to talk about it so no more talking about it, but I’ll always listen whenever you want to talk about it.” Ty Lee assured Azula. The princess just nodded. “Now! I saw a poster for ‘Love Amongst the Dragons’ let’s go watch the play finding a spot for the fireworks. Isn’t Ikem the director for it?”

“Yeah, he’s the director. At least he’ll do the play justice unlike the Ember Island Players. They butchered it every year when we used to go to Ember Island! I don’t understand how my mother could stand watching them perform her favorite play. Also what was up with that play they put on the last time you, Zuko, Mai, and I were there? ‘Boy in the Iceberg’? They’re really hurting to come up with a story like that!”

Ty Lee suppressed her giggling as she continued to listen Azula rant about the Ember Island Players. She always knew to divert the princess’s attention one of the ways was mention the Ember Island Players. The princess really despises that acting troupe.

Of course Kiyi and Ursa were at the play too. Ty Lee had insisted that she and Azula sit with them. Kiyi sat in Azula’s lap the entire time as the two sisters also quietly quoted the play word for word to each other. Azula would never admit out loud that ‘Love Amongst the Dragons’ was also her favorite play and that was why she felt personally offended by the Ember Island Players and would always hold a grudge against them. After the play, Azula and Ty Lee parted ways with Ursa and Kiyi since the latter pair would immediately head home after the fireworks to put Kiyi to bed while Azula would walk Ty Lee home before her guards drove her home.

The two girls sat on a bench away from most of the crowd near one of the temple’s several shrines. “I’m glad you asked me to come to the festival tonight, Azula. I had a lot of fun!”

“Good… because I’m still sorry for snapping at you and hurting you.”

“Hey, I forgave you. I knew you were in a foul mood and just pushed your buttons too many times that it was only fair you snapped. Thank you anyways for inviting me.”

“Thank you for making it more enjoyable.” The two exchanged a smile with each other before turning their attention to the sky as the fireworks started.

Azula took her attention away from the fireworks to watch the colors play off of Ty Lee’s skin before leaning in to kiss the other girl on the cheek. “You really do look beautiful in your kimono. Maybe I’ll wear mine next festival.”

Ty Lee squealed before wrapping her arms around Azula’s neck and kissed her on the lips in excitement. “Totally wear your kimono next time!”


	2. Graveyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Disclaimer from 'Kimono' still applies.

"I'm not talking to you." Azula said as she continued pacing back and forth the length of couch the patients were supposed to sit.

"Okay, either way I'll still sit here working on paperwork until you're ready to talk."

"I bet you really enjoy this don't you! Regardless if I talk to you or not, you're being paid. Is that why you won't clear me? So you can continue milking money out of my family. I'm fine! Just clear me already so I don't have to see you twice a month."

Dr. Chi didn't reply as she finished signing some of her paperwork. Azula slammed her fists on the back of the couch. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself? I said I'm fine."

"Princess, there is a humorless joke in my field in regards to whenever a patient says they're 'fine'. 'Fine' stands for 'Feelings Inside Not Expressed.'" Dr. Chi looked up from her paperwork and clasped her hands together. "I understand that you're fed up with these sessions and me not clearing you. However, based on your outburst just now you fit the definition of 'fine'."

Azula rolled her eyes and continued pacing. "And yet you cleared my brother. He's in the army right now fulfilling his military obligation before he can have his coronation and become Fire Lord. He's the one with the scar on his face. How was he cleared and yet three years later I'm still forced to see you?"

"While I can't talk to you about details between the sessions I had with your brother because of confidentiality, but you're brother has a stronger support system an-"

"I'm living with my mother and as much as I hate to admit it I actually get along with my kid sister rather well when she's not being a brat. I have all the support I need."

"And yet in our past session you mentioned how you thought your mother abandoned you and your brother leaving you in the custody of your array of very colorful descriptions of your father. How is that going with the relationship between you and her? You also hardly talk about your relationship with your stepfather and a little bit about your sister. What about your uncle? Your cousin?"

The princess stopped pacing and clenched her jaw. "How much longer until this session is over? Because I'm done talking."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ty Lee, phone call!" Her sister didn't hear a reply. "Ty Lee!" Ty Lao got up from her bed towards her sister. She could hear whatever music Ty Lee was listening to blasting through her headphones. The cheerleader's eyes were closed as her head bobbed to the music. She grabbed her sister's phone and answered to stop it from ringing anymore. "Hi Azula! What can I do for you?" She tried faking being her sister.

"Ty Lao, give the phone to Ty Lee. Honestly I don't know why you or your other sisters even try to impersonate the each other."

The dancer rolled her eyes and violently yanked Ty Lee's headphones off her head. "Ow! What was that for Ty Lao?"

"Your girlfriend has called. Your phone has been ringing for the past five minutes so I took the liberty to answer it. It's scary how she can tell us apart even without seeing us." Ty Lao handed Ty Lee her cellphone.

"Hey…" Ty Lee answered. "How did your therapy session go?"

"I talked too much…. Again."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

There was a pause. "Would you be able to sneak out of the house? It'd be easier to talk in person."

Ty Lee looked at Ty Lao. Ty Lao gave an exasperated sigh and nodded to let Ty Lee know she'd cover for her sister if their other sisters or parents asked.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Please don't tell me you do this often." Ty Lee said as she sat down next to Azula.

"Of course not. You think they'd let me come to a graveyard at this hour often?" Azula and Ty Lee looked down the hill at Azula's guards who were waiting in the car. "But they're good guards and they know I needed to see him tonight."

They both stared at Lu Ten's headstone. "Lu Ten, the Prince of the Fire Nation. Brave Soldier Boy."

"She asked about him today." Azula sharply inhaled to keep her tears from falling. "The moment she asked about him I refused to talk the rest of the session. I miss him, Ty. It's not fair he was supposed to be Fire Lord after Uncle while Zuko and I went through with our plans for being his trusted General and Admiral."

"Azula… it was a training accident."

"Was it though?" Azula looked at Ty Lee. "They hadn't finished the thorough investigation yet. Maybe it wasn't accident. I can't accept that it was an accident. Lu Ten was one of the best pilots our Air Force ever had. I don't want to accept that he couldn't get out of his jet fast enough." Ty Lee wrapped her arms around the princess and leaned against her shoulder. "He was more than our cousin, Ty. He… he was basically our big brother. Our whole family got so messed up after he died. I just wish he was here, I'm sure he would have helped protect us from our father."

Ty Lee gave Azula a sad smile and kissed her temple. "I'm sure he knows how much you miss him. I'm also sure he's watching over you and Zuko too." The cheerleader's text tone went off. She checked her phone to see a message from Ty Lao. "I need to go. The other sisters are getting suspicious and might tell our parents I snuck out. Call me if you want to talk some more. Ty Lao might get pissed if it's the middle of the night, but she can get over it."

"Thanks for coming out here. I wasn't ready to leave him when I called you."

"Of course you're worth it, Azula."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I was surprised that you wanted another appointment only two days since our last session. Let's start with the question of course you and I love to hear… how are you today?" Dr. Chi asked.

Azula clasped her hands together as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "Fine… but I'm ready to talk… at least a little bit. You asked about my cousin. Well to Zuko and I he was more than our cousin. He was our big brother, he was our biggest supporter, and he was our best friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Notes: Dr. Chi is the same Chi from my other story 'Wanted'. Dr. Hino is also part of the Modern AU universe.
> 
> And for those who don't know in 2015's Free Comic Book Day we learned Ty Lee's sister's names and their different hobbies to 'help' tell them apart. The following lists what the sisters do in their school environment for the Modern AU:
> 
> Ty Lee - Acrobatics (Cheerleading)
> 
> Ty Lao - Dancing (Drill Team)
> 
> Ty Lin - Flute (Band)
> 
> Ty Lat - Swimming (Swim Team)
> 
> Ty Woo - Insulting People (Debate)
> 
> Ty Liu - Harp (Orchestra)
> 
> Ty Lum - Origami (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Modern AU here are the following last names for the main and recurring characters:
> 
> Royal Family = Katatsu (Fire Dragon; Japanese)  
> Ikem’s Family = Kinohi (Beginning; Hawaiian)  
> Ty Lee’s Family = Kiyoi (Pure, Noble; Japanese)  
> Mai’s Family = Tanji (Govern; Unclear on translation Japanese)
> 
> Unless noted of different part of the Modern AU timeline the following ages of the characters:
> 
> Kiyi = 7  
> Azula/Ty Lee = 17  
> Mai = 18  
> Zuko = 19


End file.
